Hors du commun
by FanWarriors
Summary: Génie militaire alien au milieu d'un Empire Galactique résolument xénophobe, Thrawn devra relever de nombreux défis pour accéder enfin au rang de Grand Amiral. Un recueil de textes traitant de ce personnage à l'esprit hors du commun, ainsi que de ses relations avec les personnages qui l'entourent. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Couleur

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1 - Couleur**

Un fier uniforme Impérial blanc, celui du cercle très fermé et très restreint des Grands Amiraux. Cette couleur pure contrastait vivement avec les tons de bleu qui caractérisaient le porteur du vêtement. Son corps tout entier était d'un bleu profond, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un ton encore plus sombre, presque noir. Au milieu de cette bichromie, deux grands yeux d'un rouge lumineux, sans pupille apparente ni blanc.

Un regard monochromatique et brillant, auquel Gilad Pellaeon avait mis des années à s'habituer, tant la caractéristique était exotique, surtout au sein de l'Empire. Désormais, le Capitaine n'était plus effrayé par son Amiral, l'originalité du Chiss – espèce extragalactique – faisait juste partie du paysage à bord du _Chimaera_.


	2. Reconnaissance

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2 - Reconnaissance**

"_I do not require glory, only results... for my Emperor." (Thrawn)  
__(« Je ne réclame pas la gloire, seulement des résultats... pour mon Empereur. »)_

Exilé par les Chiss, retrouvé par l'Empire Galactique. Alors que son propre peuple avait refusé ses tactiques militaires et l'avait banni – seul – sur une planète reculée, une autre organisation l'avait – après quelques temps – finalement accueilli dans sa propre armée.

Dont il avait rapidement grimpé les échelons.

Dont il avait atteint le sommet. Mitth'raw'nuruodo, devenu le Grand Amiral Thrawn.

Le Chiss regretterait toujours sa « maison », dont il avait été chassé. Regretterait les personnes qu'il avait connues, et qui, du jour au lendemain, lui avaient été arrachées.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo, « adopté » par la Huitième Famille Régnante selon une coutume Chiss, était désormais certain de ne plus jamais revoir ses parents biologiques, ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Il n'avait pas non plus revu son frère, Mitth'ras'safis (Thrass), disparu durant le combat contre le Vol vers l'Infini.

En l'espace d'une décennie tout au plus, il avait tout perdu. Sa vie avait ensuite basculé, et l'Empire lui avait tout rendu, et même plus – sauf une vraie famille. Mais Thrawn en était néanmoins reconnaissant à l'Empereur – son Empereur désormais – pour son aide et sa confiance.


	3. Ensuite

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3 - Ensuite**

Peau parfaite, sans rides et sans cicatrices, d'un bleu profond et uniforme. Son propriétaire, nu, sous un jet de douche. L'eau transparente qui coulait sur cet être magnifique dans son exotisme...

Gilad Pellaeon, allongé sur le lit confortable - un luxe sur un vaisseau de guerre -, regardait donc Thrawn à travers la porte, laissée ouverte, de la salle de bains. Le Grand Amiral était songeur, son esprit tourné vers un monde que lui seul visitait, pas du tout enclin - ni dans ses intentions, ni dans son attitude - à la séduction. Pas maintenant, en tout cas, alors que les deux hommes se remettaient de leurs émotions.

Et Gilad respectait cela, bien que la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux, aurait pu le faire faiblir dans sa résolution. Finalement, le Chiss songeur s'avéra plutôt relaxant à regarder, et le Capitaine s'assoupit.

* * *

**Nope, c'est pas du touuuut une crise de fangirlisme que j'ai fait quand j'ai écrit ça :p**


	4. Frères

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4 - Frères**

\- Tu es prêt ? s'exclama Thrass, en direction du sommet de l'escalier.

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Thrawn dévala les marches en enfilant sa veste. Les deux frères allaient être en retard pour la prochaine séance de cinéma, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? demanda Thrass à son aîné. Tu es pourtant monté te préparer bien avant moi.

Thrawn ne répondit pas, faussement concentré sur l'enfilage de ses chaussures.

\- Tu avais encore le nez plongé dans tes revues d'art, je parie, le taquina son frère avec un large sourire amusé.

L'aîné releva la tête, mais esquiva encore de répondre.

\- Allons-y, dit-il plutôt, avant que l'on soit vraiment en retard.


	5. Abord

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5 - Abord**

\- Nous arrivons aux abords de la planète Atollon, annonça l'officier de navigation. Sortie d'hyperespace dans trente secondes.

Le Grand Amiral Thrawn esquissa un petit sourire. Les Rebelles étaient à portée de main, et il parvenait enfin à les prendre par surprise. Des adversaires coriaces, mais dont il triomphera bientôt.


	6. Abrutissement

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6 - Abrutissement**

Le Grand Amiral Thrawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater, jour après jour, la baisse de niveau au sein des forces militaires de l'Empire. Alors qu'ils menaient une guerre déclarée contre la Rébellion, soldats et officiers se permettaient de devenir complaisants.

Et arrogants. Une multitude d'orgueils et d'égos fleurissaient chez les gradés, facilement froissés. Thrawn aurait préféré ne pas avoir de temps précieux à perdre à tenter de ne pas vexer ces amiraux, gouverneurs, capitaines...


	7. Watson

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#7 - Watson**

Il était impossible d'ignorer que Mitth'raw'nuruodo, tout au long de sa vie, avait su bien s'entourer. Sous-entendu, il s'était accompagné d'hommes de valeur et de confiance, mais qui ne transpiraient pas une arrogance mal venue.

Un Sherlock Holmes extra-galactique, toujours accompagné par un John Watson, celui-ci différant selon les occasions et les époques. Un génie militaire qui ne pouvait se passer d'un autre homme plus normal, tout en étant eux aussi intelligents et lui apportant une logique complémentaire à la sienne – qui s'affranchissait des normes et des standards.

Thrawn et Car'das, Pellaeon. Thrawn et Vanto. C'étaient là les principaux duos – du moins, les plus mémorables.


	8. Accent

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#8 - Accent**

Malgré toutes ces années de pratique quotidienne et permanente du Basique, Thrawn conservait un accent dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir – ou vouloir – se débarrasser.

Si cela faisait de lui la risée des autres officiers (nombreux étant issus de classes sociales à la prononciation parfaite), Eli appréciait cette autre touche exotique. Il avait eu l'occasion de constater tous les progrès linguistiques du Chiss.

Et cet accent était tout à fait charmant.


	9. Acceptable

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#9 - Acceptable**

Parfois, le comportement de Thrawn se situait aux limites de l'acceptable selon les normes sociétales galactiques.

Comme lorsqu'il visitait des musées d'art... Il pouvait rester des heures entières devant la même œuvre, son regard rouge détaillant avec précision chaque centimètre... et, quelquefois, reproduisant la pièce dans son carnet de croquis, sous l'œil réprobateur des responsables des expositions.

Et le pauvre Eli, qui se dévouait régulièrement pour accompagner le Chiss dans ces lieux maudits... Eli, qui devait alors accepter d'attendre des heures durant, désœuvré, sous les regards curieux des passants.

Eli, qui faisait souvent la leçon à son compagnon, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal – choc des cultures.


	10. Accessible

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#10 - Accessible**

Même pour son propre frère, l'esprit de Thrawn n'était pas toujours accessible. Si Thrass était la personne que Thrawn avait laissé se rapprocher le plus de lui, les capacités exceptionnelles que le militaire possédait le mettaient assez souvent hors de portée.

Le jeune Administrateur tentait de lui faire vivre des activités plus normales lorsqu'ils se rencontraient : boire un verre, aller au cinéma... Et Thrawn tentait toujours de faire de son mieux pour vivre ces bons moments pleinement, et rendre Thrass heureux.


	11. Accidentellement

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#11 - Accidentellement**

Thrawn avait approché son visage très près de celui d'Eli. Le jeune homme sentait le souffle chaud du Chiss sur sa peau...

\- Thrawn... qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? chuchota Eli, décontenancé.

Le Chiss planta son regard rouge dans les yeux noisettes de son aide, et lui décocha un sourire charmant.

\- Je crois que je suis accidentellement tombé amoureux de toi, Eli, répliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux d'Eli s'écarquillèrent de surprise... et Thrawn tenta un baiser.

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre pour alimenter ce recueil, ou bien un autre, ou bien un tout nouveau, avec d'anciens textes comme de nouveaux !**


	12. Rigoureux

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#12 - Rigoureux**

Les kilos tendaient à s'accumuler autant que les échelons, sur le corps des officiers Impériaux. Leur mode de vie militaire disparaissait rapidement de leurs préoccupations.

Thrawn était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Peu importait l'insigne qui brillait sur sa poitrine, il se faisait un point d'honneur à conserver sa routine sportive.

Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Ses capacités tactiques hors pair ne pouvaient se passer d'une hygiène de vie irréprochable. L'entraînement physique maintenait sa conscience hors du brouillard qui accompagnait l'inactivité. Il pouvait réfléchir clairement, et accomplir ses prouesses.


	13. Accoutumer

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#13 - Accoutumer**

S'accoutumerait-il un jour à la société impériale ? Thrawn en doutait encore. Autant les mondes civil, politique que militaire ressemblaient très peu à ce qu'il se passait dans l'Ascendance Chiss, à la manière dont les choses se faisaient là-bas.

C'était parfois à en regretter d'avoir accepté cette mission d'infiltration...

Heureusement pour lui, Eli lui permettait de mieux comprendre la société qui l'entourait. De nombreuses fois, il l'avait repris avant qu'il ne commette une erreur, ou expliqué quelque chose qui lui échappait.


	14. Accroc

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#14 - Accroc**

La bataille spatiale se déroula sans accrocs pour les troupes impériales. Leur Grand Amiral semblait capable d'anticiper chaque mouvement de leurs ennemis. Pour certains pilotes, cela relevait de la magie.

Pour Thrawn, ces exploits relevaient de patience, de recherches et de stratégie.


	15. Accusateur

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#15 - Accusateur**

Gilad Pellaeon leva un doigt accusateur vers son supérieur, le Grand Amiral Thrawn.

\- Ah ah ! C'est donc _vous_ l'expéditeur de toutes ces lettres anonymes avec ces drôles de citations !

\- Je pensais pourtant m'y prendre de la meilleure façon, en vous faisant parvenir ces citations d'œuvres littéraires romantiques..., réfléchit le Chiss à voix haute, l'air penaud.

\- De la meilleure façon pour _quoi_ ?

\- Pour vous faire la cour, fit Thrawn simplement.

Pellaeon écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, en manque soudain de mots.


	16. Revanche

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#16 - Revanche**

Les purrgils émergèrent finalement de l'hyperespace, traînant toujours les Star Destroyers Impériaux dans leur sillage.

Les passagers contraints présents sur le pont du _Chimaera_ avaient connu un voyage très mouvementé, mais grâce à la bulle de Force créée par Ezra, ils avaient survécu malgré les vitres blindées détruites.

Les majestueuses créatures spatiales menèrent leur butin métallique vers l'atmosphère respirable d'une planète inconnue. Une fois en sécurité, Ezra relâcha son emprise... et tituba. Tout cela lui avait demandé une énergie considérable, et il était désormais épuisé. Tête baissée, il cligna des yeux frénétiquement pour chasser la fatigue qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Un bruit métallique l'alerta. Il releva vivement la tête. Thrawn, son uniforme de Grand Amiral déchiré par endroits, s'était emparé d'un blaster appartenant à l'un des autres officiers groggys.

L'épuisement d'Ezra avait grignoté la vivacité de ses réflexes, hormis ceux les plus naturels. Cependant, Thrawn semblait encore capable d'aligner plusieurs pensées cohérentes... et il tira sur Ezra avant que le jeune Jedi ne puisse pleinement comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit du Grand Amiral échevelé.

Ezra Bridger tomba. Mitth'raw'nuruodo claudiqua sur le pont, enjambant le cadavre encore chaud de son ennemi Rebelle, se dirigeant vers le reste du gigantesque vaisseau, déterminé à sauver le maximum de sa flotte dans cette situation catastrophique.

* * *

**Bridger se prend un méchant coup de blaster en pleine tête... ça t'apprendra à faire pleurer l'autrice de rage, lors du final de la saison 4, espèce d'horrible petit Jedi de pacotille ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de faire du mal à mon Chiss préféré !**


	17. Chimère

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#17 - Chimère**

Sitôt la Septième Flotte sous son commandement, le récemment promu Grand Amiral Thrawn s'empressa de faire personnaliser le Destroyer principal de sa nouvelle force de frappe.

La Chimère stylisée peinte sur le ventre du _Chimaera_ provenait de l'un de ses croquis personnels. Il s'employa également à définir un graphisme plus simple de la créature mythologique, qui viendrait décorer les uniformes de son équipage.

Encore une fois, Mitth'raw'nuruodo avait su faire rencontrer son monde militaire avec sa passion enflammée pour l'art.


	18. Corps

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#18 - Corps**

Une peau bleu clair. Lisse. Sans rides. Sans imperfections ? Non. À y regarder de plus près, quelques petites taches dépigmentées parsemaient ses joues.

Les joues. Hautes pommettes, mâchoires ciselées. Une sculpture. La comparaison convenait à la perfection à ce passionné d'art.

Les lèvres. Fines. Désirables. Gracieuses lorsqu'elles bougeaient, même si c'était le plus souvent en une moue qu'en un sourire. Elles étaient d'un bleu moins prononcé, tout de même, avec du _beige_ sur la face interne ?

Les yeux. Rouges, même la pupille. Brillants, luminescents, surtout dans l'obscurité. Leur expression était indéchiffrable si le visage ne les accompagnait pas de ses mimiques. Indéchiffrables, sauf lorsqu'ils semblaient s'illuminer encore plus alors qu'ils se posaient sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Une œuvre d'art. Ou sur lui, le narrateur chanceux décrivant cette beauté particulière.

La voix. Grave, mais douce. Calme, posée, ne dévoilant presque aucune émotion, elle non plus, sauf cas particuliers. Déclamait dans un phrasé parfait, mais avec un charmant accent étranger.

Les cheveux. Aussi soignés que le reste de son apparence. Impeccablement coiffés. D'un bleu foncé, presque noir. Courts, désormais. Soyeux...

Eli adorait ce contact avec les cheveux de Thrawn. Des moments privilégiés, de complicité. Lui seul avait accès à la face cachée du Chiss, et des particularités physiques, il pourrait encore en citer des plus intimes... Il connaissait par cœur le corps qui se cachait derrière l'uniforme. Et il ne se lassait pas de le redécouvrir à chaque fois…

* * *

**NYAH. FANGIRL POWER. C'était trop tentant, et comme le self-insert c'est pas si intéressant que ça en a l'air, c'est Eli qui a eu la chance inouïe de pouvoir approcher le (futur ?) Grand Amiral de si près.**

**La Myrtille Géante de mon cœur * - * … Hmm, non, ça le fait mieux en anglais : "the Giant Blueberry of my heart * - *".**


	19. Acheteur

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#19 - Acheteur**

Le vendeur de la galerie d'art regardait son client d'un air réprobateur, tentant toutefois de masquer son mécontentement sous le sourire de façade qu'il était obligé d'arborer en tous temps – même si, dans l'état actuel des choses, il était assez crispé.

Son client, un haut officier Impérial à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges brillants – l'Amiral Thrawn, il lui semblait avoir compris –, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les émotions négatives qu'il déclenchait chez son interlocuteur. Ce fin connaisseur d'art était totalement absorbé par les œuvres qui les entouraient, et son incapacité à arrêter son choix pour l'achat était ce qui mettait le vendeur dans une posture assez hostile à son encontre.


	20. Acouphène

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#20 - Acouphène**

\- Sous-officier Vanto ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit brusquement Thrawn auprès de son assistant, brisant le silence du bureau où ils s'étaient réunis tous deux pour étudier les derniers dossiers importants.

Eli releva tout aussi soudainement la tête de son datapad.

\- Euh... oui, tout va bien, monsieur, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pourquoi alors ce rictus crispé sur votre visage ? contra le Chiss.

\- Rien de grave, monsieur. Des acouphènes. C'est très pénible, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire à part attendre que ça passe.

\- Souhaitez-vous faire une pause, quelques instants ?

\- Quoi ? Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas la peine, ça ne m'empêche pas de me concentrer !

Eli fit une pause, puis reprit plus doucement :

\- Cependant, je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude... Thrawn.

\- Je me soucie de votre bien-être... Eli.

Était-ce un petit sourire que Vanto venait de voir passer furtivement sur les lèvres du Chiss ?


	21. Art

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#21 - Art**

\- Sous-officier Vanto, que diriez-vous que je m'occupe de votre corps avec autant de soin et de révérence que s'il était une œuvre d'art à part entière ? ronronna Thrawn à l'oreille de son aide.

Eli frissonna d'anticipation. Son lieutenant Chiss promettait monts et merveilles rien qu'à l'intonation qu'il employait – un don naturel, si excitant lorsque utilisé à cet escient.

* * *

**Court mais efficace. Particulièrement pour me faire sourire bêtement à mon écran, avant de supplier toutes les divinités connues de m'offrir Thrawn (le vrai, le guerrier Chiss en chair et en os, pas le livre :p) pour mon anniversaire * _ ***


	22. Cocktails

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#22 - Cocktails**

Une Semaine de l'Empire qui se clôturait en beauté... Certes, un magnifique feu d'artifices illumina le ciel nocturne de Coruscant, comme c'était de coutume.

Ce qui n'était pas coutumier, cependant, et qui venait renforcer l'aspect superbe de cette dernière soirée de fête... c'était que le Commodore Thrawn avait, depuis un moment déjà, rejoint la piste de danse. Et qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de cavalière pour s'y donner à fond.

Eli souriait bêtement de voir son vieil ami, et supérieur hiérarchique depuis toujours, se déhancher sur les derniers tubes populaires de la galaxie (les deux comparses n'avaient pas choisi une réception guindée, bien que cela serait allé de pair avec leurs rangs). Mais le jeune humain était bien trop ivre pour manifester quelque autre réaction, et ce, malgré l'incongruité de la scène.

Leurs trop nombreux cocktails de la soirée avaient eu raison... de leur raison. Le monde autour d'Eli tanguait beaucoup trop à son goût pour qu'il n'ose se lever de son tabouret, mais le meilleur métabolisme de Thrawn n'avait pu lui empêcher l'accès à la piste de danse. Où le Chiss faisait des émules, féminines comme masculines, malgré sa peau bleue. L'alcool, chez les autres, pouvait faire disparaître les appréhensions... et il fallait aussi se douter que l'uniforme impérial à moitié déboutonné, ne devait pas laisser grand monde indifférent.


	23. Premier bain

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#23 - Premier bain**

\- J'ai toujours été étonné de la propension des humains à surconsommer l'eau, fit un jour remarquer Thrawn. Notamment pour remplir des bains et des piscines.

\- C'est… parce que ce sont des espaces que nous trouvons relaxants, répliqua Eli, quelque peu décontenancé. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les Chiss ?

\- Eh bien, sur notre planète natale, nous manquons d'eau à l'état liquide. Nous en récupérons dans des glaciers lointains, mais ce n'est utilisé que pour nos besoins les plus importants : l'hydratation, et l'hygiène de base. Nous n'en utilisons pas pour remplir des bassins, peu importe leur taille, et de toute manière, comme il n'existe aucune formation de type lac ou océan, nous Chiss ne savons même pas nager.

\- Ah bon ? Enfin, c'est tout de même d'un pragmatisme qui ne m'étonne pas, venant des Chiss, fit remarquer Eli d'un air amusé.

Depuis cette conversation, cependant, le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête : permettre à Thrawn de prendre son premier bain.

Après quelques recherches ciblées sur l'HoloNet, Eli dégota un établissement coruscanti pas trop onéreux, qui proposait des baignoires à bulles en location à l'heure. Il passa une réservation, et s'arrangea pour y donner rendez-vous à Thrawn en cette soirée-là, l'air de rien.

Le Chiss arriva donc sans avoir l'air de se douter de rien. Mais il s'agissait peut-être simplement de son expression habituelle, soigneusement neutre, car il n'eut pas non plus l'air surpris de la présence de vestiaires et de casiers – preuve que même après deux ans de relation, Eli ne parvenait pas encore à décoder parfaitement son compagnon.

Thrawn esquissa tout de même un demi-sourire lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur petite salle privée.

\- Je constate que notre conversation sur les rapports entre les Chiss et l'eau n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, fit Thrawn d'un ton toujours très posé.

\- Réjouis-toi, le taquina Eli en retirant son peignoir, j'aurais pu à la place te faire plonger dans une piscine très profonde en sachant que tu ne sais pas nager.

\- Alors, je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir choisi la plus calme des deux expériences, répondit Thrawn, une lueur amusée dans le regard, se débarrassant lui aussi de son peignoir blanc.

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre pour alimenter ce recueil, ou bien un autre, ou bien un tout nouveau, avec d'anciens textes comme de nouveaux !**


	24. Cent

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#24 - Cent**

\- Et de cent ! s'exclama Eli avec enthousiasme.

\- Un beau score, l'encouragea Thrawn à travers le comlink. Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisamment proche de ton record. Il te reste... cinq minutes standard, crois-tu pouvoir faire mieux que 112 droïdes-vautour abattus ?

Harnaché dans son simulateur de vol, Eli sourit largement devant le défi que lui lançait le Chiss.

Il pouvait faire mieux, Thrawn avait raison sur ce point. Jamais il n'avait sous-estimé les capacités d'Eli, ni ne les avait sur-estimées.

Si Thrawn croyait qu'Eli Vanto était capable d'abattre plus de 112 droïdes-vautour en une seule simulation, alors le jeune cadet allait lui démontrer sa théorie.

Le minuteur sonna la fin de l'exercice. Et le score d'Eli s'élevait à...

\- 120 droïdes-vautour abattus ! s'écria le jeune humain.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, applaudit chaudement la voix de Thrawn.

Le Chiss, posté en-dehors de l'habitacle, ne put pas voir le sourire d'Eli, qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Le cadet, muté sur Coruscant, n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre des compliments, ses camarades préférant souvent l'ignorer en raison de sa provenance d'une Académie de la Bordure Extérieure. Thrawn était bien le seul à s'intéresser au jeune homme qui lui était assigné comme traducteur.


	25. Exact

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#25 - Exact**

\- Tu mens, lâcha Thrawn à voix basse, mais néanmoins profondément déçue.

\- Ah, bien sûr ! s'écria Eli, lui n'hésitant pas à afficher son humeur massacrante. Dès qu'une réponse ne te convient pas, tu accuses directement de mentir ! C'est une sacrée solution de facilité, ça, Thrawn ! Le truc, c'est que ça ne règle strictement rien !

\- Il sera impossible de régler cette histoire tant que tu t'évertueras à mentir. Ta stratégie n'est pas plus intelligente que la mienne, dans ce cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, exactement ? explosa Eli. Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que ce gars au restaurant a fait plus que simplement me regarder, et que j'étais consentant pour quoi que ce soit avec un inconnu ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?! Un mensonge ?!

Il y eut un silence, assourdissant après les cris.

\- Franchement, Thrawn..., soupira Eli en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ta jalousie nous perdra.

Cela parut faire l'effet d'un électrochoc chez le Chiss. Il baissa le regard, honteux, et poussa un soupir qui aurait dû l'aider à démêler son état nerveux – raté. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions, par sa jalousie presque maladive... et il savait qu'un jour, ce serait la fois de trop, et alors il perdrait Eli pour toujours.


	26. Grec

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#26 - Grec**

Ce soir-là, Eli retrouva Thrawn dans son cabinet d'art, une petite pièce intime au cœur de leur appartement coruscanti. Ce n'était pas chose rare, car à certaines périodes, le Chiss se montrait réellement et obsessionnellement épris d'art.

La porte coulissa avec le plus léger des bruits, et le jeune humain n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, ne souhaitant pas troubler le calme de la pièce.

Thrawn était entièrement absorbé dans la contemplation de l'hologramme d'un vase ancien. Chaque fois, Eli ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le visage bleu, sérieux et concentré, ce qu'il considérait comme l'une de ses _meilleures_ expressions.

Le Chiss sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de son mari dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bonjour, Eli, fit-il de son habituelle voix douce.

\- Bonjour, Thrawn, lui répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Il était désormais habitué au comportement parfois désarçonnant de son époux. Il serait même totalement perdu si Thrawn changeait brutalement ses manières, et devenait _normal_.

Eli avança dans la pièce, jusqu'à prendre place sur le siège installé à côté de l'artiste passionné.

\- De quoi s'agit-il aujourd'hui ? s'enquit l'humain en pointant le vase holographique.

\- Ceci est un vase très ancien, provenant de la culture grecque, lui expliqua patiemment le Chiss. Les Grecs étaient un ancien peuple d'une planète lointaine nommée Terre.

\- Et je suppose que ce vase n'est qu'une partie des informations que tu as récupérées sur ce peuple ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien, commenta Thrawn d'un ton amusé. En effet, je me suis beaucoup intéressé à leur mythologie. Impressionnant panthéon, extraordinaires mythes.

\- Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé à faire de telles recherches ?

\- J'ai préféré chercher large... pour donner un prénom peu commun à notre fille.

Eli ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son mari.

\- Et tes recherches ont-elles porté leurs fruits ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Oui... Selon la mode humaine... elle pourrait être Hestia Vanto. La déesse Hestia était celle du foyer et de la maison...

_Selon la mode humaine_ ?

\- Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de la nommer selon la mode Chiss ? s'étonna Eli.

Thrawn baissa de nouveau le regard vers le vase.

\- C'est _ta_ fille biologique, Eli, alors il est plus logique qu'elle prenne ton nom de famille plutôt que de se complexifier la vie avec les traditions de mon peuple.

\- Je pensais... que justement, tu allais profiter de cette occasion pour te rapprocher de tes propres coutumes, voilà tout.

Thrawn se tourna et prit le visage d'Eli entre ses mains.

\- Ici est ma nouvelle maison. C'est ce que je souhaitais signifier en prénommant notre fille selon une déesse du Foyer... si Alexine est d'accord, bien évidemment.

\- Si tu lui exposes tout ça de la même façon que tu viens de me le faire, je doute qu'Alexine puisse te refuser quoi que ce soit, souffla Eli.

Thrawn l'embrassa.

* * *

**Dans cet UA (disponible en entier sur mon profil, titre En hiver), Alexine est la mère porteuse qu'ils ont engagée.**


	27. Instinctif

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#27 - Instinctif**

\- Allez, Hestia, tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Eli en tendant les bras. Viens voir papa !

La petite fille se tenait debout, s'agrippant aux bras de Thrawn, accroupi, tout comme Eli, mais de l'autre côté du tapis du salon.

\- Vas-y ma grande, tu peux le faire, la rassura le Chiss.

Les grands yeux noisette de Hestia allaient alternativement de l'un de ses pères à l'autre. Finalement, leurs encouragements eurent raison de son appréhension. Ses petites mains lâchèrent les bras de Thrawn et, titubant, elle arriva néanmoins dans les bras d'Eli – juste à temps, car ses petites jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

Les deux pères n'auraient pas pu être plus fiers de leur fille.


	28. Kendo

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#28 - Kendo**

Après l'attaque d'autres Cadets de l'Académie contre lui – et Eli, en pleine nuit –, Thrawn s'était douloureusement rendu compte qu'il manquait de techniques de combat efficaces.

Un guerrier décèle ses failles, et fait tout pour y remédier. Suivant cette logique, le Chiss décida de suivre des cours d'arts martiaux et d'autodéfense. L'Académie n'ayant pas souhaité intégrer des heures de dojo dans son emploi du temps surchargé, il s'inscrivit dans un centre extérieur, Eli ayant demandé conseil à son professeur de kendo – l'autre Cadet avait obligation de se rendre au dojo chaque jour.


	29. Manège

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#29 - Manège**

Le Capitaine Thrawn et son aide, Eli Vanto, venaient de revenir sur Coruscant, tous deux en permission pour la semaine. Coïncidence, la gigantesque place en face de leur appartement accueillait une fête foraine.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Eli n'avait pas profité de son temps libre pour aller s'amuser – réellement s'amuser, comme lorsqu'il était adolescent et que les fêtes foraines étaient les seules animations dans la vie monotone sur Lysatra.

Et il était hors de question qu'il descende s'amuser seul – c'était franchement moins drôle. Donc, Thrawn, à son plus grand désespoir, avait vu Eli lui forcer la main – le Chiss aurait tellement préféré une soirée plus culturelle...

Leurs barbes à papa quasiment terminées à la main, les deux hommes profitaient de l'ambiance – quand soudain...

\- Des montagnes russes ! s'écria joyeusement Eli. Et elles ont l'air vraiment gigantesques...

Il tourna la tête vers Thrawn, l'implorant du regard.

\- Évidemment que tu peux y aller si tu le souhaites, fit l'autre. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en demander l'autorisation, tout de même...

\- Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît ! C'est ça que j'allais te demander ! Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà testé un manège comme celui-ci, mais je te promets que tu vas t'éclater !

Ce fut donc par amour pour Eli Vanto – il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à ces yeux noisettes lorsqu'ils étaient suppliants – que Mitth'raw'nuruodo se retrouva harnaché à un wagon de montagnes russes. Qu'est-ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour l'homme que l'on aime…

* * *

**Ah là là, il y tient vraiment, à son Eli x') Même moi, je n'accepterais pas de monter sur de tels manèges pour les beaux yeux de quelqu'un xD**

**Imaginez un Chiss crier de terreur sur un manège... Ou peut-être resterait-il aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude, le regard fixé devant lui, ses cheveux volant au vent, et commentant un simple "Ha" à l'arrêt du manège...**


	30. Quarante

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#30 - Quarante**

Eli et sa fille Hestia étaient en opération spéciale. Sans avoir fait de bruit ni l'un ni l'autre, ils s'étaient levés aux aurores ce matin, et avaient calmement préparé leur mission.

C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Thrawn, et bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner – le Chiss était "pratique" dans le sens où il avait sa petite routine à la maison.

Hestia, cinq ans, s'empara avec précaution du plateau plein des mets préférés de son père, et laissa son autre père la guider jusqu'à la chambre et lui ouvrir la porte.

Thrawn se réveillait doucement, s'étirant en soupirant. La lumière n'était pas allumée, mais ses yeux rouges entrouverts brillaient dans l'obscurité. Sa vision nocture parfaite lui permit de détecter ses deux visiteurs et de les identifier.

\- Attention, prévint doucement Eli, j'allume les lumières.

Thrawn referma ses yeux sensibles alors que son mari enclenchait l'interrupteur.

\- Joyeux anniversaiiiiire papaaaa ! s'exclama Hestia avec un grand sourire.

Cependant, consciente du poids du plateau, elle ne se précipita pas vers le lit, mais avança consciencieusement à travers la pièce. Thrawn la regarda avec fierté.

\- Merci beaucoup, ma chérie, répondit-il alors que la petite déposait le plateau lourd sur le bord du lit.

Eli s'empressa de le reprendre dans l'idée de le poser plus en sécurité, mais il fut coupé net par Thrawn attrapant Hestia dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. La fillette rigola. Finalement, père et fille cessèrent de s'agiter, et Eli put déposer le plateau sur les genoux de Thrawn.

\- Dis, tu as quel âge aujourd'hui, papa ? demanda Hestia, à qui le Chiss beurrait une tartine.

\- Quarante ans, selon le calendrier galactique standard.

Eli s'assit sur le bord du lit, et piocha dans le bol de myrtilles.

\- Et selon ton calendrier de naissance ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Trente-huit, répondit Thrawn après un moment de réflexion.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies deux âges différents en même temps ? s'étonna la petite.

\- Tout simplement parce que deux civilisations différentes peuvent ne pas avoir le même calendrier.

\- Pourquoiii ?

\- Pour beaucoup de raisons, comme le cycle de rotation des planètes, la standardisation de ces cycles..., énuméra le Chiss.

Sa fille le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, la rassura Eli. Quand tu suivras les cours qu'il faudra. Ton père oublie parfois d'adapter son discours en fonction de la personne qui se trouve en face de lui.


	31. Seuil

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#31 - Seuil**

Eli stoppa net sur le seuil de la porte. Indécis, honteux, il n'osa pas faire un pas de plus à l'intérieur des quartiers du Commodore Thrawn. Il doutait que le Chiss puisse avoir envie de le revoir de sitôt... ou en tout cas, tant que son Lieutenant Commander ne lui présentait pas d'excuses.

Ce qui aurait pu être une simple dispute de couple se transformait, comme à chaque fois, en une bataille d'égos. Thrawn, purement Chiss, se vexait à la moindre entaille dans sa fierté. Eli, au caractère bien trempé, se laissait facilement emporter par la colère, mais son orgueil l'empêchait de venir s'excuser pour les mots blessants qui sortaient alors de sa bouche.

Le jeune humain continuait de fixer la porte métallique, incapable de prendre la décision de l'ouvrir. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant un cocktail d'émotions et de sensations contradictoires bouillonner au creux de son estomac : colère, honte, fierté, culpabilité.

Il se détourna finalement. Car si présenter ses excuses était déjà une tâche ardue pour Eli, accepter la froide distance dont Thrawn pouvait encore faire preuve pendant plusieurs jours, semblait encore plus difficile pour un homme qui fuyait les conflits.


	32. Unanime

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#32 - Unanime**

\- Nous sommes unanimes, Commandant Mitth'raw'nuruodo, déclara Ar'Alani avec tout le sérieux du monde. Vous déshonorez l'Ascendance Chiss toute entière par votre choix de compagnon de vie.

Thrawn n'était pas censé avoir de contacts avec Csilla durant sa mission sous couverture au sein de l'Empire, et il s'y était tenu à la lettre. C'était l'Amirale Ar'Alani elle-même qui avait insisté pendant de nombreux jours pour parvenir à le contacter discrètement.

Après des années de silence radio de la part de l'agent infiltré de l'Ascendance, la militaire venait chercher quelques informations.

Elle n'avait pas été déçue.

Thrawn n'avait rien caché de son mariage avec Eli Vanto, ni de leur fille Hestia. Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de justifier ses choix de vie inutilement, en mentant sur ses motivations ("je me sentais seul", "cela protège encore plus ma couverture"...). Le Chiss avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il avait recherché toute sa vie, et cela lui importait peu que ce soit dans une autre galaxie que la sienne.

L'Ascendance Chiss, immédiatement informée par Ar'Alani, n'était pas vraiment du même avis.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo, militaire d'excellence, était considéré comme Essai de Branche au sein de la Huitième Famille Régnante – son statut avait seulement été mis en suspens suite à son faux exil. Cela signifiait qu'à son retour de mission, il serait contraint par son devoir à fonder une famille en compagnie d'une partenaire spécifiquement désignée pour lui, par rapport à lui – et lui, par rapport à elle. Ces deux Chiss d'exception auraient alors eu la charge d'apporter du sang neuf mais de qualité au cœur de la Huitième Famille.

Son mariage et sa famille d'une autre galaxie pouvaient tout compromettre de ce plan. D'autant plus que les Chiss étaient tout autant xénophobes envers les humains, que les humains envers les aliens.

\- Franchement, Commandant Mitth'raw'nuruodo, siffla Ar'Alani entre ses dents, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous mériteriez un véritable exil...


	33. Xénophobe

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#33 - Xénophobe**

"_The alien, and the backwater yokel. This, Eli thought glumly, was a classic joke in the making."  
__(_Thrawn_, Timothy Zahn, p. 42 – version originale)_

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Thrawn s'était heurté dès son arrivée à l'Académie Royale de Coruscant, c'était à la xénophobie ambiante. Les humains de cette nouvelle galaxie gardaient des séquelles des opposants majoritairement aliens de la Confédération Séparatiste, et mettaient par conséquent tout le monde dans le même panier.

Bousculades, railleries, insultes... Personne n'avait encore osé le prendre à parti physiquement, mais il savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Les attaques verbales s'amplifiaient de semaines en semaines.

Le Cadet Eli Vanto n'était pas en reste. Son compagnon d'infortune l'était jusqu'au bout, agressé lui à cause de ses origines de la Bordure Extérieure, loin, bien loin des élites nées au cœur de Coruscant.


	34. Thrawntine

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#34 - Thrawntine**

Thrawn s'était laissé guider par Eli à travers les rues de Coruscant, plaçant toute sa confiance dans son compagnon humain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci poussa les portes d'un petit café... entièrement décoré de la couleur rose. De petits confettis cœurs volèrent autour d'eux alors qu'ils entraient, et un droïde serveur tout aussi rose les mena à une table couverte de dentelles.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? murmura le Chiss, stupéfait.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi, lui répondit Eli le plus naturellement du monde.

Thrawn le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ce jour est officiellement reconnu comme le jour des "amoureux", lui expliqua rapidement son compagnon. Et de l'amour. C'est pour ça que...

Il indiqua d'un geste large la décoration du café.

\- Ils en ont peut-être fait un peu trop, cela dit, avoua Eli. Bref. Il est de tradition d'offrir des cadeaux à l'être aimé. Comme je ne savais pas très bien quoi t'acheter... j'ai préféré t'inviter à un rendez-vous en tête à tête.

\- Vos coutumes me paraissent de plus en plus étranges au fil du temps, alors que ce devrait être le contraire, affirma le Chiss.

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue mon crime : Eli Vanto est franchement OOC ici (à part pour son côté "je dois toujours tout t'expliquer"), mais n'est-ce pas là le but du crack ? Non ? Vous pensiez que voir Thrawn dans un décor aussi... hum... bref... était suffisant pour la parodie ? x')**


	35. Température

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#35 - Température**

Drôle de mission... totalement incompatible avec sa constitution...

Même mentalement, Thrawn suffoquait dans son cheminement de pensées – conscientes ou inconscientes.

En même temps, quelle idée d'envoyer un officier biologiquement paré contre le froid, sur une planète sableuse chauffée par _deux_ soleils ?

Les Chiss pouvaient faire face au froid, survivaient très bien dans des environnements tempérés, mais leur métabolisme surchauffait vite. Ils transpiraient peu. Cela ne leur permettait pas de réguler leur température sous des assauts extérieurs de chaleur.

Thrawn vit sa vision se brouiller... et Eli Vanto le rattrapa tant bien que mal dans sa chute brutale vers l'inconscience.

_Tant bien que mal_, oui, compte tenu de leur différence de corpulence. Le frêle Eli maintint tant bien que mal le grand et musclé Thrawn.


	36. HoloNet artistique

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#36 - HoloNet artistique**

Eli Vanto avait découvert avec effroi que l'HoloNet comptait une chaîne entière consacrée à l'art. Avec effroi, oui, car à ce moment-là, Thrawn se tenait à côté de lui.

Le Chiss avait semblé avoir bugué et lui avait très certainement arraché la télécommande des mains pour l'empêcher de continuer à zapper au hasard.

Ensuite, il s'était avéré impossible d'éloigner le regard de l'alien de l'écran. Toute son attention s'était focalisée sur les différents reportages traitant de peinture, street art, photographie, sculpture... Eli avait fini par quitter la pièce, découragé, mais surtout peu amateur de ce type de programmes.

Finalement, seules les obligations militaires s'avérèrent suffisantes pour reconcentrer Thrawn sur la réalité. Sinon, durant tout son temps libre, il gardait ses yeux rouges rivés sur la diffusion de cette chaîne.


	37. Salle d'entraînement personnelle

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#37 - Salle d'entraînement personnelle**

« C'est pour ça que Thrawn a sa salle d'entraînement personnelle dans Rebels, personne ne peut se concentrer sinon et il y a une nouvelle vague de blessés à l'infirmerie pour manque d'attention. »  
(Une review)

À l'Académie Royale de Coruscant d'abord, puis pendant les premières années de son service au sein de la Flotte Impériale, Thrawn s'entraînait avec les autres officiers, dans une salle de sport et de combat commune. C'était la procédure, c'était normal.

Cependant, les différentes infirmeries des différents vaisseaux que le Chiss avait fréquentés, notèrent une recrudescence de passages d'officiers, sortant d'urgence de l'entraînement, touchés par de mystérieuses blessures. Ils clamaient la déconcentration… mais n'osaient pas avouer son origine.

Jusqu'au jour où la salle entière, pratiquement bondée, subit une série d'accidents d'activités malencontreux… alors même que Thrawn, parfaitement indifférent à l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui, avait retiré son t-shirt.

Collisions brutales, coups de poing dans le nez involontaires, chutes sur des barres de traction posées au sol… voire même un doigt malencontreusement enfoncé dans l'oeil d'un opposant amical… Bref. Hécatombe. Tous les yeux étaient déjà fixés sur le Chiss auparavant, mais tout ces muscles dévoilés soudain avaient affolé la salle, au point que les autres officiers s'en retrouvèrent parfaitement déconcentrés.

L'infirmerie du vaisseau n'avait pu faire face à la masse de blessés déboulant dans les locaux, et cette marée humaine souleva quelques questions, de la part même du commandement. Là, de nombreux-ses hommes et femmes se retrouvèrent coincé-es, et durent avouer que la raison de cette catastrophe était un Chiss trop bien foutu faisant tomber le haut (sans aucune mauvaise intention, alors il n'écopa d'aucune sanction).

Plus tard, lorsque Thrawn fut assigné à son vaisseau personnel, le _Chimaera_, l'une des premières choses qu'il s'aménagea fut une salle d'entraînement personnelle. Ainsi, aucune hécatombe de ce type ne pourrait se produire sous son commandement, puisqu'il aurait pris les précautions nécessaires pour s'éviter une horde d'officiers perturbés par son fessier un peu trop impeccablement moulé dans sa tenue de sport.

* * *

**Hrrrm, oui j'admets que je me suis bien laissée emporter par la vague, là... Je vaux pas mieux que ces pauvres officiers accidentés, finalement.**

**MAIS C'EST DE THRAWN QU'ON PARLE, c'est une raison valable pour écrire des textes servant juste de défouloirs pour les crises de fangirlisme, non ? (Eli Vanto, dans le fond : TOUT À FAIT D'ACCORD.) (J'veux pas savoir ce que fait Eli pendant son temps libre...)**


	38. Embuscade

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#38 - Embuscade**

Ouverture exceptionnelle du Musée Impressionniste de Naboo pour une Nocturne. Thrawn n'avait donc pu s'empêcher de profiter de son précieux temps libre pour y faire un tour.

Une fois le pied posé dans la salle d'exposition principale, cependant, les suspicions l'envahirent. Il n'y avait personne d'autre de visible dans la salle en partie plongée dans la pénombre.

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de prendre la fuite face à ce qui était de toute évidence un piège, les commandos Rebelles camouflés dans les ombres lui tombèrent dessus. Seul et trop légèrement armé, le Grand Amiral pensa plus sage de se laisser passer les menottes par ses ennemis.

Si ses troupes comprenaient réellement qu'il représentait la dernière chance de victoire de l'Empire, alors ils monteraient la plus belle des opérations pour le libérer.


	39. Dessin

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#39 - Dessin**

S'il y avait bien un objet que Thrawn prenait grand soin de transporter dans ses bagages, d'une affectation à une autre, d'un vaisseau à un autre, c'était son carnet de croquis.

Il en avait déjà eu plusieurs, par le passé, au cours de sa vie sur Csilla, puis de sa carrière dans l'Ascendance Chiss, mais il n'avait pu les prendre avec lui pour mener sa mission d'infiltration au sein de l'Empire. Il les savait cependant gardés "en sécurité", dans un coffre à son nom, aux archives de la Flotte de Défense.

Le carnet qu'il avait recommencé à son arrivée sur Coruscant, contenait de précieux dessins sur divers thèmes, à divers degrés d'achèvement et de perfectionnement. Thrawn le conservait jalousement à l'abri des regards, comme son propre jardin secret, reflétant ses pensées, ses sentiments et ses émotions.


	40. Guerrier

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#40 - Guerrier**

Bien souvent, la vie d'un guerrier se trouvait émaillée de moments d'action imprévus.

Thrawn ne s'attendait absolument pas, pour une fois, à ce qu'une attaque Rebelle ne vise la base de ses TIE Defenders sur Lothal. Il y était venu en visite, puis les intrus avaient été repérés, et un échange nourri de tirs de blasters s'ensuivit.

Ezra Bridger s'avéra rapidement un intrus isolé, aux prises avec les stormtroopers, et rapidement dépassé. Il tenta néanmoins de garder la face après une cascade douloureuse, en saluant les trois gradés Impériaux restés à distance du combat.

\- Hey ! lança l'adolescent en ponctuant son exclamation d'un signe de salut de son sabre-laser.

\- Fascinant, commenta simplement Thrawn.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : Bridger repoussait encore un peu plus les frontières de son comportement imprévisible.


	41. De retour ?

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#41 - De retour ?**

\- Eh bien, monsieur, fit l'officier sur un ton hésitant, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent... disant que le Grand Amiral Thrawn est de retour.

\- QUOI ?! s'écria Pellaeon.

Celui qui était devenu l'_Amiral_ Pellaeon, Commandant Suprême des troupes Impériales, mais qui oublia, sous le choc de la révélation, toute mesure dans sa réaction.

C'était impossible... Dix ans auparavant, il avait vu Thrawn, baignant dans son propre sang, mortellement blessé par l'attaque du Noghri Rukh... Il l'avait vu, de ses yeux vu, ainsi que la pagaille soudaine que l'attaque avait provoqué sur le pont en pleine bataille...

Ce jour-là, Gilad crut avoir lui-même reçu ce coup de poignard dans le cœur, tellement la douleur de voir Thrawn mourir avait été abominable...

Et, malgré tout, il serait _en vie_ ?!

Et il serait revenu sans prendre la peine d'en avertir le Capitaine qui l'avait si loyalement servi ?

Cette simple pensée donna la nausée au vieil homme.

* * *

**Pauvre Gilad T_T**

****N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre pour alimenter ce recueil, ou bien un autre, ou bien un tout nouveau, avec d'anciens textes comme de nouveaux !****


End file.
